


Painful Prick

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only stings a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Prick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Cee for her birthday. xoxo

Gus closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest, taking deep breaths and trying to slow down his heartbeat. He was full of nervous excitement - it was finally happening, but what if it hurt, or he regretted it?

He flinched at the sound of latex snapping and a gruff voice shouting at the sting, and he tried to shut out the rest of the noise in the room and focus on the task at hand.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and the voice was suddenly in his ear. “Are you ready?”

Gus nodded, and rested his forehead on his crossed arms. “Just do it.”

"This shouldn’t hurt too much," he said, and that’s when the tattoo artist clicked on the gun, and the needle bit into the skin of Gus’s neck.

He tried not to flinch but it was hard when he couldn’t see what was happening, and he groaned.  _Why did I agree to do this, what a fucking dumb idea, I can’t believe—_

A hand on his knee disrupted his thought process, and he looked under his arm to see Geoff’s blue eyes peeking at him from where he had laid down on the floor.

"Hey buddy," he said quietly. "You alright?"

"That floor is filthy," he mumbled.

"You need the distraction. It’s not an easy place to get tattooed." Geoff pointed to the back of his neck, where he’d had his done a few days earlier. "Trust me, I’ll live."

Gus closed his eyes again and sighed. “At least this won’t take long.”

"Come on, afterwards we can go get shitfaced if you want."

"You don’t have the money to get me shitfaced," Gus said, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?" Geoff laughed.

"It might be," Gus opened his eyes and stared at his friend. "You gonna take me up on it?"

"Alright, yeah, it’s a fucking bet. Loser bottoms tonight."

"You are _on_."


End file.
